human for 3 years
by Nae wright
Summary: Que pasaría si el sueño de billy se hiciera realidad pero con una enorme condición y la lucha para conseguir su amor verdadero. /ectofeature/billy x spencer/drama/
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: El acuerdo.

La oscuridad rodeaba toda la habitación, no parecía haber suelo el lugar era tan grande que podías mirar hasta donde te alcanzara la vista pero lo único que verías sería oscuridad.

Me llamo Billy Joe Cobra soy el fantasma de un cantante bastante famoso, lo único que recuerdo es haber estado en la casa con spencer y shanilla ya que rajeev fue por comida y ahora estoy aquí.

Unas luces se prendieron cuando unas personas o cosas en unas enormes capas negras no podía ver sus rostros aparecieron poniendo una luz debajo mío.

-Baruch cohen levántate-

-Sabes porque estás aquí-

Las figuras parecían saber casi todo acerca de mi de verdad que estarán tramando, me levanto poniendo una mano en mi cabeza para tapar el cambio de ambiente.

-Dime estarías dispuesto a dar todo por volver a ser humano-

-…-miro abriendo los ojos-

-Entonces estarías dispuesto a regresar a lo de antes-

-Pues la respuesta es obvia claro que si-

-Estás seguro-

Una de las 4 figuras levanto su mano mostrando imágenes de spencer, shanilla y rajeev y miles de sus aventuras y en la otra la imagen de BJC y su fama.

-Estás seguro en que dejarías todo esto por tu antigua vida-

Dude mucho en esa pregunta hasta que cuando pensé bien…

-Pero quiero una condición, quiero que me pongan la edad de spencer ir a su escuela ser un chico normal de día y una estrella de noche-

-Está bien pero él ni sus amigos recordaran las cosas pasadas contigo, además tendrás que encontrar el amor verdadero en un año si no volverás a ser humano-

Las 4 personas asintieron después una por una se empezó a desvanecer la luz hasta solo quedar yo, serré los ojos cuando los abrí..Me encontraba en Beverly High.

-Es enserio soy humano de nuevo-miro sus manos encontrándose con el color claro de su piel.

No me lo creo en realidad tenía mi cuerpo, sin más que apurarme quería ver de nuevo a cierto castaño que se alegraría por verme cuando recuerdo las últimas palabras.

-"El no te reconocerá"

Joder…Demasiado bueno para ser verdad, no tendré a spencer y que era eso de encontrar a mi amor verdadero…Se puede escoger uno mismo o algo así.

Camino de derecha a izquierda pensando en cómo me presentare que aré y como lo encontrare, cuando era fantasma el lugar me parecía pequeño y ahora es tan enorme a mis recuerdos.

Que haré cómo presentarme decir algo como…Hola soy Billy joe cobra somos primos lejanos. Paso una mano por mi cara haciendo facepal eso estaría bien si fuera apenas sexto grado dios mío dime qué hacer.

Sin darme cuenta Lolo una chica rubia se me acerca que estará haciendo ella a estas horas debería estar en la cafetería….Claro él de seguro estará ahí, cobra eres un genio.

-Hola soy Lolo Calorie y tu eres-sonreía jugándose el cabello-Debes ser nuevo verdad-

-Aja y yo soy Billy Joe cobra-trataba de buscar a algo o a alguien con la mirada.

Que molesta es lolo me habla y habla, desearía encontrar a spencer.

De la nada una voz se escucho en mi cabeza.

-Escucha billy nuestro trato fue que si no cumplías encontrando a tu amor ideal volverías a ser humano, empezaras el día de mañana este por el momento es tu día aprovéchalo.

Aprovecharlo…La primera vez que escucho esa palabra cuando era humano eso no me lo decía nadie lo aprendí cuando ya era demasiado tarde y me convertí en fantasma..La vida da muchos giros.

-Lolo no es así dime bebe me arias el gran honor de guiarme hasta la cafetería-trato de sonreír-

-Claro que sí billy sígueme-camino hasta toparse con el director ponzi.

-Ah joven billy veo que Lolo le enseña la escuela.

-Si ahora vamos a la cafetería-

Se retiro el director ponzi como me molesta porque molesta a spencer..No hay tiempo de pensar en eso spencer me necesita.

Bien este es mi fic. Dejen rewies si les gusto seguiré continuando esta historia se la hice a una amiga Kero :D [Te la mejore] es 100% escrita por mí.


	2. Capitulo 2

Chapter 2: Gracias a un pequeño accidente.

Caminar con Lolo hasta la cafetería se me ha hecho un lugar bastante largo será porque nunca se caya, por favor cosas o personas hagan algo para que esta chica se calle.

-Y pensé que sería bueno comprarme boletos para ir a ver al cantante Billy joe cobra-

-Aja que bien, dime cuanto falta-

Habla y habla algunas cosas son sobre mi y otras cosas sin importancia, pasamos por los pasillos hasta escuchar los gritos de tres personas. Sé que las tres son de rajeev, spencer y el ultimo creo que es kleet.

-Ya verás cuando los atrape-decía corriendo un joven rubio no tan listo atlético.

-Te dije que no le molestaras Rajeev y porque me involucrase a mi¡?-

-Perdona solo le dije la verdad y él lo malinterpreto perdona spencer-

Me separe de lolo tratando de conseguir a spencer, ambos chicos se separaron mientras que kleet solo se dedico a perseguir a rajeev.

-Ya no puedo más-corría dando vuelta en una esquina-

-AH¡-miro cuando abrió los ojos spencer estaba encima suyo.

No puedo creer que los ojos de spencer sean tan hermoso, su piel pálida todo en él es perfecto.

-Perdona por haberte caído encima-se levantaba mientras le extendía la mano.

-Descuida-tomaba la mano.

-Me llamo spencer Wright y tú?-

-S-soy Billy Joe Cobra-siento mis mejillas arder-

Que sucede conmigo solo es spencer ya lo conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo, porque no puedo verlo con normalidad.

-Y eres nuevo en la escuela o algo así-

-S-si ¡soy nuevo en este colegio-

Cálmate, cálmate deja de andar emocionándote que no es nada por el estilo, porque no en fantasma me podía pasar estas cosas.

-Ahí estas Billy..Ah y tú qué haces aquí tonto-se cruzo de brazos-Billy no te juntes con este sin cerebro aficionado a cineasta-

Miro a spencer el cual está más enojado que nada, si algo he aprendido es que nunca debes insultar los trabajos de spencer Wright.

-Por lo menos se tener algo de talento Lolo no que todo le da su padre-enojado miro-Solo quiero decirte que cantaste como una morsa-

-Por lo menos mis películas son mejores que las tuyas y eso que no hago ninguna-sacaba la lengua-

Dios ambos parecen de kínder, creo que los tengo que separarlos verdad.

-Lolo creo que me quedare con spencer, quiero que él me enseñe la escuela-

-Qué pero yo..-

Al final Lolo se enojo y se retiro de ahí, spencer miro a los lados buscaba a rajeev aunque creo que lo alcanzo al fin kleet.

-Y bien a donde quieres ir-miraba feliz-

-Pues no lo sé tienen un aula de música-camino junto con spencer-

Quién diría que una tontería gracias a rajeev se toparía con spencer, no tendría que continuar buscándolo. Me siento el ser más afortunado vivo por segunda vez.

-Si se supone que está al lado de deportes-miro curioso-Déjame adivinar te gusta la música no es así-

-…-asentí sonriendo pensando que esa pequeña pista hiciera que spencer reaccionara.

Caminamos hasta la puerta abrimos el picaporte, lo primero que vi fue una guitarra un piano, todo tipo de instrumentos.

-Sabes spencer me alegra que gracias al tropiezo nos hayamos conocido-miro curioso-Sabes soy bueno con todos los instrumentos quieres que te toque un poco de música-

-Si yo también creo que seremos muy buenas amigos-sonreía mientras le daba un leve golpe en el hombro-Bien, me gustaría que tocaras la canción que más te guste.

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singing like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my i-pod is stuck on replay  
Replay replay ay ay ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singing like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my i-pod is stuck on replay  
Replay replay ay ay ay

Remember the first time we met  
You was at the mall wit yo friend  
I was scared to approach ya  
But then you came closer  
Hopin you would give me a chance  
Who would have ever knew  
That we would be more than friends

We're real worldwide  
Breakin all the rules  
She like a song played again and again

Spencer me miro fijamente sus ojos brillaban y como siempre sonreía, adoro cuando tocaba para él y él escuchaba con demasiada maravilla mi música.

-Oye spencer que día es hoy..-pregunte dejando caer las manos en el teclado del piano.

-Bueno creo que es 02 de enero, porque-

-Sera el aniversario de cómo nos hicimos amigos por primera vez gracias a un accidente-

Levanto mi puño esperando a que spencer lo golpeara con el de él sonreía al igual que yo ambos sentíamos esa enorme felicidad.

-Spencer seremos amigos por siempre no?-

-Claro que si deja te presento a mis amigos-

Ambos caminamos en dirección de la cafetería cuando sonó el timbre.

Bien es la segunda continuación del fic humano por tres años, acabo de leer la descripción y escribí un año T-T mal toque de dedo.

Espero que lo disfruten dejen reviews y esperen el siguiente tratare de subir con más frecuencia.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Amigos..

Seguí a spencer hasta la cafetería donde nos estaban esperando rajeev y Shanila dos hermanos hindúes, actué como si de verdad no los conociera.

-Chicos él es Billy joe cobra es nuevo en la escuela y tiene un gran don para la música-sonreía mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de billy.

-Es un placer soy shanila-

-Bien soy rajeev-

Sin más sonreí, me agradan bastante siempre me encanta pasr tiempo con ellos.

-Bien es un placer conocerlos a los dos-

-Oye y de qué escuela bienes-

-Vengo de una muy lejana llamada…The true dream-

En serio no se me pudo ocurrir un nombre más tonto que ese por un momento sentí la mirada de shanilla sobre mí por un momento pensé que no me creería hasta que rajeev la convención.

-Shanilla y rajeev y que estudian ustedes-

-Rajeev estudia para actuación y yo para el audio-

Realmente era divertido ayudar a spencer a hacer sus películas, siempre que tenía la oportunidad rajeev era la primera persona que se vestía de mujer y eso siempre me causaba gracia.

-Y tu spencer me entere gracias a lolo que haces tus propias películas-

-Sí, quiero ser cineasta de películas de terror y ya hecho mis propias creaciones-sonreía-Sabes con tus buenos dotes para la música podrías hacernos los soundstrack de la película-

Asentí mientras daba una enorme sonrisa me alegra que piense en mi de vez en cuando, shanilla me miro sonriente mientras que rajeev se dedicaba a mirar a lolo la cual se acerco a nuestra mesa.

-Billy si terminas de jugar con spencer y su grupo de patéticos puedes venir a mi mesa, ahí están los mejores estoy yo claro y también más gente-

-Oye lolo gracias. Pero no gracias no dejare que hables así de mis amigos así que si no tienes nada bueno que decir podrías irte tu presencia está haciendo dos cosas la primera me tapa la lu y la otra contamina-

Si se suponía que ya éramos amigos tendría que protegerlos aunque sea un poco incluso spencer los protege.

-Gracias por ayudarnos hace rato Billy-sonreía-Desde ahora somos amigos verdad rajeev-

-No me caes lo que digamos de bien por haberle gritado a lolo pero aun así podemos ser buenos amigos-

-Perdona eso es que a Rajeev le gusta Lolo así que si un día lo miras haciéndose el tonto sabes porque-

Si me lo suponía o realmente lo sabia incluso era fácil verlo por un telescopio.

Si se suponía que encontraría al amor de mi vida en este lugar o alrededor del mundo de fuera empezaría a conquistar a todas las chicas del lugar o algo así poner letreros que diga se busca novia de Billy joe cobra.

-Oye billy después de la escuela spencer rajeev y yo nos juntaremos en el w-fri si quieres venir con nosotros es un buen lugar-

-Claro que me encantaría shanilla-

Sin más recuerdo el director ponzi estuvo presente cuando aparecí en la escuela, y siempre que puede esta acosando a spencer con alguna burrada por ejemplo diciendo que los aliens existen y esas cosas.

-Oye Billy siento que ya nos habíamos conocido antes o algo así-los ojos de spencer se clavaron en mi.

-N-no lo sé p-puede ser que encontraras a alguien idéntico a mí-

Porque las risas nerviosas delatan todo y yo aquí como todo buen chico tratando de parecer un chico normal.

-En fin-bostezo rajeev-Se supone que él director ponzi nos dio el día libre así que podemos irnos antes del colegio-

Qué gran oportunidad he tenido podre pasar con mis amigos de fantasma y humano una típica tarde en el Wi-fri que puede ser mejor que eso.

-No puedo. Mama y papa llevaran a jessica a otra de sus competencias de artes marciales y me quedare solo en casa-

-Oye spencer si quieres puedo acompañarte, de seguro shanilla y rajeev tendrían algo que hacer pero mi agenda esta bacía-

Spencer me miro primero levanto una ceja y después exhalo por la boca, realmente dudo de mi… De mi el grandioso Billy Joe cobra de verdad se olvidaba de que siempre estuve hay diablos si pudiera recalcarle todo.

-Está bien puedes venir conmigo después de la escuela podemos comprar algunos refrigerios y también podemos jugar videojuegos-

-Si me encantaría-miro fingiendo una sonrisa-Y saldremos ahora o más tarde-

-El director nos dijo que después de la hora de la cafetería podíamos irnos a casa-

Simplemente podíamos irnos a casa y pasar tiempo con mi castañito favorito, donde lo único que haríamos seria pasarla bien y comer comer y comer.

-Y de paso vamos a una tienda donde venden cosas de terror podría pasar a comprar algunas cosas para mis películas-

-Bien spencer rajeev y yo nos vamos adelantando a casa, pasaremos por una tienda a comprar comida para la cena de hoy-

Sin más ambos hermanos se retiraron del lugar dejándonos a los dos solos, el silencio salía en la cafetería.

-Bien será mejor que nos vayamos escuche en las noticias que llovería y apuesto que no tienes paraguas-sonrojado miro a otro lado-Podemos compartir el mío-

Tan lindo como siempre creo, en fin nadie me había avisado ni siquiera esas cosas raras ni mochila tengo.

-Bien billy caminemos aunque creo que te he visto de alguna parte pariente lejano-

-Y-ya deja eso spencer dices tonterías-

-Creo que si bien déjame ir por mi mochila-

Salió corriendo para después regresar unos minutos después con esa mochila de color gris con rojo.

-Bien andando luego mama me dirá que no me interesan esas cosas y comenzara a regañare-

-Tienes razón, creo que se está nublado de más-miro al cielo-A cuanto dices que están las tiendas de tu casa-

-La primera a 6 cuadras de aquí la de terror y la tienda de comida a unas 11 cuadras antes de llegar a casa-

17 cuadras si las juntas en total no están muy lejos si llegamos antes de que empiecen las gotas podremos llegar a tiempo, siempre me pregunte porque la loca jane dejaba sola a su hijo de 14 años eso de verdad lo hacia una madre.

-Bien este es el lugar en donde compro las cosas primero y luego la comida te dejare comer lo que quieras-

-Quiero un bote entero de mantequilla de maní-dije con los ojos bien abiertos y con una sonrisa enorme aunque sea todavía conservo mi amor por la mantequilla de maní.

_**-Bien aquí está la tercera**_ _**parte bien.**_

_**También Brusk ha subido parte de mi fic se lo pedí como favor antes de que me hiciera cuenta y empezara a subirlos por mi cuenta, he hecho un Morby que se llama tan cerca y tan lejos al igual que subí otros espero les gusten y dejen reviews. Con el tiempo se irán haciendo más largos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: La piyamada.

Caminamos hasta toparnos con una tienda la pinta que tenía era bastante espeluznante toda negra y misteriosa…

-Estás seguro que es aquí-señalo nervioso el extraño lugar-Esta algo tenebroso-

-Sip este es el mejor lugar para pedir las mejores cosas de terror en el mundo-abría la puerta-Este lugar es grandioso tiene todo lo que un cineasta puede pedir-

Entramos por unos momentos el lugar es negro oscuro tenebroso, siempre spencer encuentra algo para asustarme de alguna manera.

-Bien creo que ya tengo lo que necesito, vamos a casa-

Empezó a llover y spencer y yo compartimos una sombrilla.

-Oye porque no te acercas más digo para que no te mojes-rodeo su cintura con su brazo atrayendo más al castaño.

-S-si-sonrojado caminaba-L-la tienda está dando vuelta a la esquina-

Caminamos hasta terminar la cuadra y doblar a la esquina, está tienda tiene una buena pinta porque será que nunca me fije exactamente por los lugares que pasaba spencer. En fin las puertas automáticas se abren dejándonos pasar y sintiendo el aire fresco.

-Bien que quieres comprar-guardo el paraguas-

-Bien ya que hoy es viernes y no hay nada que hacer ni tarea os apetece unos dulces, chatarra y sodas-señalo los puestos-

Asentí realmente cuando era fantasma no podía comer ya que la comida no me podía sostener.

-Compramos un montón de dulces y…Un bote de mantequilla de maní?¡-grito spencer mirando la etiqueta-

-Si pues veras esa es mía-saco el bote-No puedes culparme por amar la mantequilla de maní realmente me gusta-

Realmente me gusta la mantequilla de maní siempre que estaba en la casa de spencer y me regañaba por dejar el bote vacio en el estante, caminamos por la calle el agua de verdad llenaba los techos de las casas.

-Oye spencer y qué clase de juegos tienes-dije mientras las gotas caían por el paraguas.

-Son algunos de pelea, otros de terror, ficción etc. Por ser hijo único me compraron una consola por ser hijo único-sonreía-Si mi madre limpiara mi cuarto se asombraría por todos los juegos que tengo.

Spencer abrió la puerta girando el picaporte de la puerta, es mi casa enorme de dos pisos entre otras cosas solo que no tiene mis queridas estatuas.

Subimos el ascensor que nos condujo hasta el cuarto de spencer, la puerta tenía unas pequeñas pegatinas y dibujos de fantasmas y otras cosas.

-Bien si quieres poner las cosas sobre la cama y la mochila en la orilla de la puerta-señalo el lugar-Si quieres también puedes escoger el juego por esta vez-

-Claro que si, además te apuesto que te ganare después de tan solo jugar una vez-molesto me cruce de brazos-Además no te sientas tan confiado spencer-

Diablos siempre me reprocha cuando jugamos a los videojuegos lo malo que soy o algo así pero le ganare esta vez, spencer pone en una bandeja la comida y yo sirvo el jugo.

-Bien escojo Street Fighter-coloque el juego en la consola-Escojo a Ken-

-Yo a Ryu será fácil ganarte billy-sonreía mientras se llevaba una palomita a la boca.

Después de miles de horas jugando termino ganándome spencer que mala dicha, después del grandioso discurso que le dije antes de que empezara el juego termino ganándome.

-Ajajajaja si que eres realmente malo en este tipo de cosas, bien como gane mi siguiente juego es Sonic-abrió la caja-O será que eres malo en todos los juegos-

-Cállate y ponlo de una buena vez que puedo jugar cualquier estilo de juego solo estaba calentando me escuchaste CALENTANDO¡-molesto mire-Además si yo gano me trataras como un rey en la escuela-

-Y si yo gano me tendrás que llamar amo y ser mi sirviente por una semana-decía con una sonrisa realmente perversa-

Realmente él podía ser así de malo cuando se trataba de jugar videojuegos él y yo…Perder contra spencer o que él pierda tras de mí, una muy difícil decisión cuando se trata de juegos.

-En que estas pensando tanto pole de una vez play-se acerco tocando sus manos con las mías..

-Sera un juego de quien rompe el record vale-

Asentí jugando y llegando a un total de 1:02:34 spencer no podría vencer algo así soy el mejor. Le pase el control a spencer sentándome comiendo un poco de chatarra y tomando un poco de soda al final hiso 3:10:50 GANE.

-Bien spencer parece que son 1-1-sonreí mientras mis brazos se cruzaban-Si seguimos a este punto me trataras como rey en la escuela-

-Claro que no Baruch como tu dijiste estamos empezando-sonreía con una gota de sudor-Además si perdiera no crees que lo haría peor que eso-

Me molesto un poco que digiera esa clase de cosas, cuando spencer juega a los videojuegos saca un lado oscuro.

-Vamos sonic corre, corre con todas tus fuerzas erizo azul-grite mientras movía el mando-Salta cinco segundos más y rompo mi record-

-No serán 2-1 pero el siguiente juego lo escoges tú-molesto miraba con una gota de sudor-

Jugamos en toda la noche cuando decidimos ver una película en la televisión enorme que tenía spencer hasta que se fue la luz, utilizamos unas velas como luces y contamos historias de terror.

-Y después la criatura no tenía ningún órgano-se coloco la luz en la cara-

-NOOOOOOOO¡-abrazando una almohada-Y después que paso-

Las cosas mejorar poco a poco hasta que escuche unos ruidos bastante horribles afuera.

_**Lamento que sea corto.**_

_**El próximo lo are más largo..Perdonen T-T pero por la escuela no los he podido hacer, me disculpo de nuevo**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Galleta?¡ y mi amor.

Había unos sonidos realmente me daban miedo, me acerque más a spencer literalmente poniéndome a su lado, spencer solo me miro con una enorme sonrisa, camino y después lo único que escuche fue a un animar ladrar y correr hasta la habitación.

-S-Spencer esto no es gracioso en cerio puedes venir-temblaba mientras giraba la perilla de la habitación.

-Guaaa-al momento de abrir la puerta una criatura o más bien un perro ladro haciendo que brincara bien olímpico a la cama.

Spencer corrió hacia donde estaba yo tomando al animal.

-Perdona que te haya asustado no fue su intención, su nombre es Galleta apenas tiene 5 años-miro mientras sonríe-Se ve que tienes buenos reflejos cómo pudiste saltar hasta allá arriba-

-C-claro que no, es que vi un animal y trate de matarlo-miraba con una gota de sudor-

Porque diablos Billy joe cobra teniendo miedo por un perro, eso no es bueno solo debo tratar de actuar cool.

-Billy me iré a lavar la cara y luego te daré una ropa-abrió la puerta-Te quedaras con galleta hasta que yo regrese-

-Claro-trato de acariciar a la perra-Solo tomate tu tiempo-

La perra ladro y me asuste al parecer no le agrado, spencer salió abrochándose la blusa de su piyama se acerco dándome una blusa y un pants.

-Bien te puedes cambiar la ropa para dormir-decía mientras jugaba con su mascota-

-Vale gracias-empecé a quitarme la blusa cuando sentí que me estaban mirando.

Volteé a ver a spencer el cual sus mejillas estaban de un color rosa mientras me miraba de reojo, porque mi corazón esta latiendo demasiado rápido.

-Bien spencer me cambiare lo que sobra en el baño donde esta-me coloque la blusa-

-E-esta al fondo a la derecha de la habitación-sonrojado jugaba con galleta-Quien es la perrita más hermosa y consentida de este mundo-

Camine a donde estaba spencer tomándolo de la mano nuestros ojos estaban mirándonos fijos cuando la perra ladro fue cuando reaccionamos.

-P-perdona no fue mi intención-sonrojado corría en dirección del baño-

-Ah…-sonrojado volteo a ver a galleta-Galleta tu de verdad no querías que esto sucediera-

Que mierdas cerré la puerta del baño y me recargue sobre la puerta coloco una mano en mi cara.

-**Baruch cohen, escuchamos tu llamado que ha sucedido…-**

Se encontró aquella voz en mi cabeza sabía que era una de las cuatro voces que escuchaba.

-Ah usted que bueno necesito un consejo-exhalo-Bueno ustedes digiero que el día de mañana iría en busca de mí amor de verdad o algo así y eso me aria humano para siempre-

**-Así es…No nos digas que has conseguido enamorarte de esa persona, apenas llevas un día y ya lo conseguiste-**

-Pues algo así…-paso una mano por su nuca-No me lo van a creer pero creo que es spencer Wright mi amor verdadero-

**-Jajaja estas de coña verdad no puedes enamorarte de alguien de tu familia-la voz parecía estar disfrutando cuando billy le hablo de ello.**

_**-Flashback-**_

Antes de que me mandaran aquellas voces empezaron a hablar mientras creo que yo estaba revisando mi cuerpo o en otras palabas manociandolo.

**-Escucha Baruch hay algunas reglas que debes saber antes de que te enviemos al mundo:**

**Regla numero uno: NO te puedes enamorar de alguien de tu familia.**

**Regla numero dos: Puedes contarle a uno de los amigos de spencer lo que realmente eres, pero escoge con mucha importancia.**

**Regla numero tres: Puedes seguir siendo una estrella pero también no olvides de tus deberes como un estudiante normal.**

**Regla número cuatro: NO puedes tener una elación más allá que la de primos, la pena de eso será la restauración de **

-Aja, aja ya me pueden regresar esto es lo mejor en la vida [Aunque no pueda volar]-mire mientras una enorme sonrisa se plantaba en mi hermoso rostro.

_**-Fin del flashback-**_

-De que es tan gracioso les estoy hablando enserio-

**-Te dijimos que no podías haces esa clase de cosas cuando estabas todavía en la habitación-**

Molesto rodé los ojos al parecer eso estaba prohibido por esas cosas, en fin debo salir del baño si no spencer pensaría que estoy asiendo otra cosa….

-Oye spencer estás aquí—mire a su animal-Cuando se supone que spencer te compro-

Escuche la puerta del ascensor abrirse saliendo del spencer.

-Oye spencer cuando se supone que compraste a esta chica-trato de acariciarla-Me dijiste que su nombre es Galleta no es así, es realmente adorable-

-Si mis padres me llevaron cuando apenas tenía 6 años a la tienda de mascotas y hay me compre a esta linda chica de aquí-le acaricio los cabellos-Mi madre dice que desde entonces nunca me he separado de ella-

Qué bien la falta de ausencia como fantasma no afecto en nada a spencer después de eso pedí que me contara como se conocieron y esto fue lo que paso.

_**-Flash back-**_

Era el día 12 de diciembre y mis padres habían decidido que era la hora de que tuviera una mascota, después de mucho rogar ambos accedieron.

-Bien spencer recuerda que debe ser un cachorro pequeño nada grande-decía su mama-Vamos dame la mano te darán un pequeño recorrido para que veas a los pequeños-

-Tu madre tiene razón spencer solo uno pequeño de acuerdo-

Asentí caminando al lado de mi madre todos los perros eran realmente hermosos pero había uno en especial que me llamaba la atención.

-Mamá me puedo llevar ese-señale una cachorrita recién nacida-

-Claro que si mi amor-dijo la mujer pasando una mano por la mejilla del menor-Solo cuídala mucho de acuerdo-

Señale la mascota al señor el cual la saco de la jaula y la coloco en mis brazos mis brazos, también se ha llevado a mis padres al mostrador quedándome yo solo.

-Sabes que tienes unas lindas manchas en tu espalda creo que os llamare galleta-sonreí mientras la perra me daba unas lamidas en toda la cara era realmente linda.

-Bien spencer y como llamaras a está linda chica-sonreía-O todavía no le ponéis nombre-

-Sí, el nombre de esta chica será Galleta-sonría-Bien creo que eso será-

-Bien son $23 dólares-

-Aquí tiene-

-No mama que yo quiero hacerlo-la tomo de la manga y susurre-Mama que me podréis prestar $23 dólares-

Mi madre le quito los dólares al dueño me los entrego, después se los regreso a mama.

-Bien cariño puedes tomarle de la correa-enseño diferentes-Y además podéis escoger el color-

-Vamos spencer este será un regalo solo para ti de acuerdo cuidalo-dijo su padre mientras le revolvía los cabellos.

-Ese es mi campeón y no olvidemos el medallón-

Fije al vista en todos los medallones que había en el lugar hasta que un fantasmita del pacman me ha llamado la atención lo tome con mis dos manos y corrí mostrándoselo a mi madre.

-Mamá que quiero este-sonreí mientras le dejaba el dije en la mano-

-Bien spencer entonces esta será-

Después de mucho esperar las cosas ya habían acabado y me la entregaron…

_**-Fin del flashback-**_

Los ojos de spencer se llenaron de brillo cuando miro a la perra.

-Sabes desde entonces cuando mis padres salían a una competencia de mi hermana jessica ella siempre estaba a mi lado-acaricia-Además también han estado rajeev y shanilla-

-Que hermosa historia-se limpia las lágrimas con una de las mangas de la blusa-Me hiso llorar-

-Eeeeeh…yo no….-miro-Bueno perdona por habértela contado entonces chaval-sonreía-

Aquella sonrisa que he visto tantas veces siendo fantasma ahora se me hace más grande, hermosa, y siento mis mejillas arder.

-Oye billy al final no supimos quien gano en el juego y no podremos hacerlo con la luz apagada-

-Descuida todos saben que yo gane-sonreía mientras le acaricia los cabellos-Sabes es realmente el pelaje de tu perro es suave-

Jugué con galleta es realmente linda y mire con demasiada detenimiento el medallón.

-A se me olvidaba dame tu muñeca-sonreía-

-Que….bueno está bien…-le entrego la mano-Que se supone que aras-

Tome su delicada muñeca y después coloque una pulsera con mis iniciales BJC, es de color roja.

-Espero que te guste la hice pensando en ti-mis mejillas estaban de un color rosa mientras sonreía-

-Gr-gracias billy es realmente linda-sonrojado sonreía-Sabes creo que ya ha regresado la luz y seguimos aquí con la luz apagada-

Ambos nos reímos todavía seguía lloviendo, pero eso era lo de menos en estos momentos.

La diversión reinaba en toda la casa, jamás pensé en lo divertido que era cuando los padres de spencer estaban fuera de la ciudad o algo así.

-Oye spencer y cada cuando te dejan solo en casa-mire tragando saliva-

-No te podría decir exactamente, ya que mi hermana tiene a Salir un poco-prendía el aire acondicionado-Aah se siente mejor así no, sin el aire hacia demasiado calor-

Spencer Wright la persona más moma del mundo creo que en japonés se dice shota, realmente me gustan esas cosas.

-Sabes spencer cuando tenía tu edad escuchaba una banda llamada get scared-miro-

-Y te sabes alguna canción-miro-En casa mis padres tienen un estudio y todas esas cosas-

-Bien se me unas que se llaman: get scared dont forget the sun,keep myself alive pero no me acuerdo de la anterior-

De verdad se me olvida, desde cuando estar con spencer funciona como una amnesia y todo porque es tan lindo.

-Vale por el momento se me han olvidado es que HACE mucho que no toco no tienes idea-exhale por lo bajo-En cerio no tienes idea alguna-

Como siempre spencer es demasiado inocente termine jugando con el de nuevo a la nintendo con él ambos terminamos en un empate.

-Que horas son-pregunte mientras ponía el botón de pausa-

-Son ya las 12:43 creo que ya deberíamos irnos a dormir-miro-Solo deja que te de una patada en el trasero con este juego-

Terminamos de jugar ganando yo, como tuve piedad de spencer deje que me tratara como un rey durante una semana, spencer estaba bastante enojado por haber perdido el juego.

-Bien a dormir-se sentaba en la cama-

-Oye spencer….-

Lo tome de una mano acercándome a donde estaba él, nuestras caras se acercaban lentamente mire como los ojos de spencer se cerraban este era el mejor momento de mi vida.

Nuestras manos se sostenían la tención se sentía en el aire unos metros más vamos billy sé un hombre…

-GUAU¡-ladro la perra mientras se acercaba corriendo-

-Aaaah…¡?¡?-sonrojado se separa de spencer-

-P-pero mira nada más la hora ya es tarde-

En realidad eran las 10:50 de la noche pero ni él y yo queríamos hablar de lo sucedido hace rato, de seguro todo fue gracias a esas cosas de la otra vez, al final ambos nos dormimos.

_**Ok muy buenas chavales espero no haberles hecho esperar demasiado con este capítulo pero por el colegio no puedo en fin tengo un poco de preguntillas que hacerles.**_

_**-Ask time….-**_

_**-Si billy decidiera contárselo a uno de los dos amigos de spencer a cuál de los dos sería y como lo aria-[por favor por medio de historia]**_

_**-Cuantos años tendría madame X y como se la toparía billy-**_

_**-Si crees que voy bien con el capitulo-**_

_**Y por ultimo y la más importante:**_

_**-Quieres que haya más trolls como los que hiso la perrita de spencer [Aunque digan que no los voy a poner son realmente de suspenso y divertidos-]**_

_**En fin hasta otro capítulo tal vez me tarde por el colegio viva /o-o/ son más largos**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Eres la única y Mi manager.**_

Después de lo ocurrido el primero en levantarse es spencer el cual miro el reloj eran ya las 8:30 de la mañana mire fingiendo abrir los ojos.

-Que horas son-bostece mientras me estiraba-Ya es muy tarde no es así-

-Aaah….Billy buenos días-sonrojado-Son ya las 8 deberíamos prepararnos ya para salir de la cama, además galleta me pide que la lleve a dar un paseo como siempre-

Me levante mientras ponía una mano dentro de mi blusa, spencer se levanto jugando con su mascota, camine directo al baño.

-Sabes si quieres te puedo prestar algo de ropa ya que no sé como la nuestra termino mojándose, también si quieres puedes usar la bañera primero-

-Está bien, también acepto la ropa si no te molesta-me quite la blusa-

La deje en la cama mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta, mientras spencer doblaba y limpiaba el cuarto del desastre de anoche.

Abrí la perilla del agua caliente dejando que llenara toda la bañera sabía que después de esto saldríamos a dar una vuelta con la mascota de spencer, entre lentamente al agua dejándome pensar unos minutos.

-Oye se que estas hay-dije con la voz algo molesto ya que no me dejarían de molestar.

_**-Que es lo que deseas Baruch-**_

-Se supone que están haciendo que el tiempo transcurra de lo más normal, pero cuando estaba a punto de pasar la "cosa" de la noche anterior tuvieron que mover a la perrita de spencer-

_**-Os dijimos que no podrías enamorarte de alguien de tu familia y menos de tu propio primo fue una de las reglas que aceptases no nos metas en las cosas que pasan…Deberías salí de la bañera te estás tardando demasiado y spence también necesita darse una ducha-**_

-…-molesto exhalo-Está bien-

Salí lentamente de la bañera las gotas se resbalaban lentamente por mi cuerpo el vapor del agua estaba en el aire, escuche tocar la puerta quien más que spencer.

-Billy está todo bien te he dejado la ropa en la cama-

-Vale gracias-salí con una toalla en la cintura y otra en el cuello para secarme el cabello. Spencer se sonrojo mientras se quitaba la blusa.

-Bien mientras te bañas puedo ir abajo y ordenar algo de comer vale-tomaba la ropa-  
-Vale si quieres ordenar pizza o algo así-entro dentro del baño-

Me cambie una blusa amarilla de manga corta y una corbata roja y jeans negros, la ropa que tenía sin mí chamarra verde….Era demasiado fastidioso como un deyabu, termine aceptando lo que de verdad era.

Baje las escaleras junto con galleta, saben ahora que se no fue su culpa si no de los muy bastardos de allá arriba.

Ordene la pizza y me dedique a ver la tele junto con galleta, spencer salió diferente una blusa de manga larga remangada roja un chaleco blanco y jeans negros se veía más lindo que antes.

-Perdona por tardar un poco, está ropa me la compro mi madre-sonreía mientras se sentaba en el sillón-

Mire disimulada su muñeca aun sostenía la pulsera, me sentí tan contento que no pude evitar sonreír, nos sentamos a ver la tele y no había nada interesante. Moví a la perrita de spencer sentándome junto a él.

Sonó el timbre de la casa y ambos dimos un pequeño salto por el susto respondió spencer mientras yo le bajaba el sonido a la tele, después de mucho esperar spencer llego con la pizza y nos pusimos a comer.

-Me alegra que te guste la pulsera que te regale la vi y pensé que era perfecta para ti-sonreí-

-Gracias billy el rojo es mi color favorito-miro mientras sus mejillas se ponían de un color rosa-

Si pudiera decirle a spencer quien soy en verdad, además de que realmente me importas:

I feel like nothing was real until I met you.

I feel like we connect, and I really get you.

If I said, "You´re a beautiful boy", would it upset you?

Because the way you look tonight, silhouetted, I´ll never forget it.

Oh oh spencer.

Your camera has touched my heart.

Oh oh spencer

I won´t let anything in this world keep us apart.

Terminamos de comer y nos pusimos a caminar con galleta, cuando nos encontramos con rajeev y shanilla dos hermanos indios que eran nuestros mejores amigos.

-Hola spencer y billy-decía shanilla-

-Hola chicos, que hacen-

_**-Baruch puedes escoger a uno de esos hermanos para que sea tu confidente con spencer-**_

Corrí y tome del brazo a shanilla sabía que era la más sensata en estos momentos que tomar a rajeev, ya alejados un buen tramo nos escondimos en unos arbustos y le hable con la verdad.

-Shanilla quiero que cierres los ojos-avente un polvo-

-Ah?¡-shanilla abrió los ojos-billy, mírate nada más si que eras guapo de humano-

Shanilla empezó a molestarme con cosas sin sentido, le tape la boca contándole todo de inicio a fin, ella me miro con una sonrisa muy grande.

-De verdad estas aquí por tres años y solo yo lo sé-miro mientras ponía las manos en la cara de billy.

-De verdad decías que eras guapo no lo decías en vano-

-Sabes estaría más agradecido si me soltaras y regresaras mi cara por favor….-sonreí nervioso-Necesito tu ayuda, necesito encontrar a una persona la cual enamorarme…-

Dije eso y mi mente creó una imagen de spencer el cual estaba solo con un pantalón…Que diablos le pasa a mi mente me está jugando miles de trampas.

-Billy será mejor que regresemos sino mi hermano y spencer se estará preguntando por nosotros-caminaba al lado de billy-

-Tienes razón shanilla tenemos que ir a por ellos-

Después de mucho caminar llegamos al lado de spencer y rajeev esperaron un buen rato o mejor dicho jugaban con galleta la mascota de spencer los cuales solo se la pasaban jugando y riendo.

-Chicos que están haciendo-

-Dudeee-dijo rajeev con su acento hippy-Que estabas haciendo con mi hermana-

Rodee los ojos me molestaba bastante a veces el acento de rajeev o que simplemente estuviera diciendo estupideces a lo tonto.

-Nada solo estuvimos platicando algo es que me he encontrado una cosa y se la quería enseñar a shanilla-

Spencer llego algo cansado aunque todas las chicas estaban a su alrededor las dejo solas con shanilla. Realmente me molestaba que estuviera rodeado con ellas creo que se llamaban celos.

-Oye spencer mira nada más tienes a todas esas chicas a tus pies-

-Cálmate rajeev solo están por la pequeña bolita de pelo que está hay sentada-

Al final los cuatro caminamos hasta que mi celular sonó.

-Bueno-conteste-Quien es-

-Billy, donde estas? Sabes que tienes una entrevista en estos momentos-dijo la voz de una mujer-

Aquella voz me hacia tan familiar hace mucho que la conocía que con tan solo unas palabras me erizaron los pelos de la nuca, lo raro que como se suponía que tengo mucha gomina aquellos no se moverían.

-De que hablas billy soy yo tu manager Xandra-dijo la voz femenina desde el otro lado del teléfono-

-Estoy…..Algo ocupado pero bueno nos podemos ver en el starbuck que hay aquí cerca-

-Está bien-

Xandra corto la llamada mientras spencer y los demás me miraban curiosos de la llamada de hace rato.

-Quien es billy-pregunto rajeev-

-Nada es solo me representante que me decía que tengo una entrevista en unos minutos y me tengo que ir-

-Que mala suerte tienes billy pero me alegro hablar contigo-sonrío shanilla mientras ponía su brazo en el hombro de billy.

-Te ayudare a todo lo que pueda-

Spencer la miro curioso junto con rajeev, me retire de rajeev de shanilla de beso al igual que con spencer.

-Jaja dudeee mira lo que acabas de hacer-reía descontroladamente-

Mire a spencer mientras mis mejillas se ponían de un color rosa mientras la mejillas de spencer se ponían de un color rojo.

-B-bueno ya me tengo que ir…-sonrojado me volteé y camine-

-A..Aja-spencer coloco una mano en su mejilla-Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela-

Después de estar lo suficientemente lejos coloque los auriculares en mis oídos poniendo play a la lista de canciones.

We, we don't have to worry about nothing  
'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something  
They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space  
Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

We don't wanna leave, no, we just gonna be right now  
And what we see, is everybody's on the floor  
Acting crazy getting loco to the lights out  
Music's on, I'm waking up, we stop the vibe, and we bump it up  
And it's over now, we got the love, there's no secret now, no secret now

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Burn burn burn burn

We can light it up up up  
So they can put it out out out  
We can light it up up up  
So they can put it out out out  
We can light it up up up  
So they can put it out out out  
We can light it up up up  
So they can put it out out out

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn...

Me gusta esa cancion pero aun así tenía que pensar en cómo encontraría a esa persona o si realmente sería spencer..Después otro pensamiento pasó por mi mente.

-Como diablos sería mi representante-pensé para mis adentros-Acaso será la misma mujer de 43 años o más que trataría de atraparme y ponerme en un frasco o algo así-pague el café y me dedique a esperar-

Una entrevista eeeh de que se trataba o que tenía en manos ella siempre inventaba de todo para atraparme era una lucha interminable y divertida pero en fin..

Me quede unos momentos en mis pensamientos cuando mire que alguien movía una silla en la mesa de donde estaba, levante la mirada y me quite el auricular.

-Perdona billy que se me hiso tarde por el trafico-dijo sentándose-Espero que no te haya hecho esperar..-ponía unos papeles en la mesa-

Es enserió aquella hermosa joven era la que me molestaba queriéndome atrapar, cabello morado corto, ojos negros piel blanca.

-N-no para nada me he quedado aquí pensando un rato mientas me tomo un café-mire mientras me limpiaba la baba de la boca-

-Vale está bien la entrevista trata de un show os contrataran para patrocinar un comercial de bebidas de acuerdo-

No sabía que decir soy famoso, el GRANDIOSO yo puede hacer incluso comerciales en televisión.

-E-eso es estupendo, Xandra como lo has conseguido eres la mejor-sonreía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-

-Gr-gracias billy-sonrojada miraba las hojas-Tenemos que hacer algunos ajustes tienes que llevar a alguien que tú quieras y tal vez lo pongan en el comercial-

Ya tenía a alguien en mente no podía decírmelo dos veces la persona que más quería en el mundo aparte de mi SPENCER WRIGHT.

_**Bien que tal chavales aquí está el capitulo número seis de humano por tres años, espero que les guste y pues a Baruch le tocara hacer un comercial de bebidas que estará planeando billy al llevar a spencer.**_

_**Canción de Ellie Goulding. **_

_**Descubridlo en el siguiente capitulo hasta la otr…..**_

_**-Que molesta eres sabes porque diablos no me eso con ese crio castaño y todos vivimos felices-**_

_**-Cállate billy que solo sirves para estar molestando de acuerdo-**_

_**-Genial me están arruinando el final del capitulo sos unos hijos de playas 737 a veces-**_

_**Ejem antes de que me interrumpieran les decía…"Baruch" estará haciendo cositas casi casi malas al spencer.**_

_**Bien hasta el siguiente capitulo bay bay.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: ¿Mi guardián?

Xandra me llevo a mi departamento, no sabía que tenía uno que emoción como será las cosas que tendrá de seguro todo es al estilo cobra que emoción.

-Xandra y como conseguiste que hiciéramos la presentación del comercial-me coloque en el asiento de alado-

-Pues solo comente que ya tenías experiencia en otros videos y esas cosas y sobre todo eres cantante-sonrió deteniéndose en un semáforo-

De verdad hice demasiadas cosas, bueno como siempre canto lo entiendo pero como desde cuando hice videos de comerciales una vez pero ya de ahí no hay nada.

-Bien Billy mañana te recogeré a las 8:00 de la mañana está bien en tu celular también en tu departamento dejamos las cartas de tus admiradoras que debes de contestar-miro-

-Ah está bien gracias…..-sentí como mi móvil empezaba a vibrar-

No me acordaba que tenía mi celular en vibrador, a veces me atonto yo mismo el GRAN cobra no puede hacer esas cosas.

Leí el mensaje cuando note que era el mensaje de una fan, me acuerdo que algunos famosos hacían este tipo de cosas creo que se llamaba hablar con tus fans y esas cosas, podrías decirles cuando arias conciertos y todas esas clases de cosas.

_**Carta a fan:**_

_**Querido Billy joe cobra.**_

_**Quiero decirte que mañana es mi cumpleaños me puedes hacer una video-llamada deseándome un feliz cumpleaños.**_

_**-Con amor María. Soy tu mejor fan 3 3 –**_

Me reí para mis adentros las fans son realmente lindas cuando me piden esa clase de cosas o algo así. Cuando llegue al departamento le mandare una video-llamada de es tan linda.

-Bien Billy ya llegamos al departamento-dijo estacionándose en un hotel-

-Gracias-salí del auto dirigiéndome a la entrada-

Mire su auto alejarse mientras prendía la cámara de mi celular.

Hola aquí cobra comentándoles que ahora le quiero hacer un video-llamada a una chica realmente especial y linda se llama María y le deseo un cumpleaños realmente especial.

Gracias por ser una de las personas que me quieren y me siguen.

Guarde el video y mire que llevaba apenas llevaba un video blog de la vida cobra, así que pensé que cuando llegara a mi departamento aria uno.

Me coloque los auriculares para escuchar música y lo que salió me dejaría sordo:

Hello, wherever you are  
Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar?  
Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars  
We don't give a fuck cause that's just who we are  
And we are, we are we are, we are we are  
The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids  
And we are, we are we are, we are we are  
The crazy kids, we are the  
We are the crazy people

I see ya in the club showin' Ke$ha love  
Trippin' on them bitches that be hatin'  
Catch a dub, catch a deuces  
Ya'll hatins useless  
It's such a nuisance  
Ya'll chickens keep your two cents  
And keep your dollars, keep your loot  
I'm fresher than that Gucci  
Them boys, they want my coochie  
I say nope, I'm no hootchie  
Your homegirl hatin', I say who she?  
don't give two fucks  
I cam to start the ruckus  
And ya wanna party with us  
Cause we crazy m-therf-ck-rs

Hello, wherever you are  
Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar?  
Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars  
We don't give a fuck cause that's just who we are  
And we are, we are we are, we are we are  
The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids  
And we are, we are we are, we are we are  
The crazy kids, we are the  
We are the crazy people.

Odio a miss BlaBla se cree mejor que yo y eso nadie lo acepta ni el GRAN cobra, mis fans saben que ella y yo estamos peleados y no sé por qué pero se han metido en nuestra pelea pero en fin.

El elevador se detiene en el último piso de la planta y cuando abrí la puerta del ascensor y camine unas cuantas puertas.

-Bien cobra aquí está tu apartamento es hora de ver como ha quedado tu departamento-sonreí poniendo la llave en la puerta-

Cada vez que me oyen hablando pienso que me vean raro, así como Spencer hablaba conmigo cuando yo era fantasma.

-Bien Billy es hora de graba…..-solté el celular-

Lo primero que vi fue cuando entre a mi casa fue un pequeño bulto me acerque lentamente y la cosa se movió, era una chica de cabellos negros largos y de ojos cafés vestía un vestido blanco y unas pulseras en los tobillos.

-Q-quien eres y que haces aquí-pregunte mientras me tragaba mi miedo-

-Ah me llamo Kero las cuatro entidades no te avisaron que sería yo la que vendría a ver cómo pasas tu tiempo de humano y todas esas cosas para ver si eres humano. También lo apuntare en esta libreta llevando tu seguimiento-

Acaso no confían en el grandioso Billy joe cobra que es necesario que me pongan un guardián, que desconfiados son de verdad.

-Bien escucha niña-dije poniendo mis manos en mi cadera-En está lugar mando yo y no quiero que me andes molestando con tus cosas oíste-

-Pero no es mi culpa tu aceptaste hacer esto así que estamos atados en esto los dos-dijo levantándose en el aire-

-Me da igual solo no interfieras con mis cosas de acuerdo-dije dándole un leve golpe en la nariz-

-Eres todo una diva-dijo ella molesta y no sé porque pero ambos terminando peleando a gritos.

Al final la encontré llorando en una esquina de la habitación de verdad me habría pasado de haberle dicho esas cosas, tome un cepillo de la habitación y me acerque lentamente.

-Sabes no fue mi intención haberte dicho esas cosas-exhale-Es que soy humano y no puedo controlar todas estas emociones nuevas-

-Te entiendo perfectamente digo no soy humano pero la primera vez que llegue aquí fui exactamente como tú-sonrío-

De verdad me quede como un bobo viéndola sonreír y todo eso, pero sin más recuerdo el que me gusta y sigue gustando es Spencer Wright.

-Sabes lamente haber despeinado tus cabellos puedo peinarlos-

-E…Está bien-

Cuando pase el cepillo por sus cabellos negros eran tan lacios hermosos y finos no sé porque pero me gusta peinarle el cabello, es un raro fetiche de cabello creo que así se llamaba o como le puso Spencer.

-Y bien mañana que tienes planeado hacer-dijo sacando la libreta-No pondré nuestra primera impresión en la libreta capaz y que nos hablen a los dos jeje-

-Mañana…Que tengo mañana-dije pensativo-Ah si se me olvidaba are un comercial de bebidas y Xandra mi representante me dijo que podía llevar a una persona la que quiera así que decidí por Spencer-

Porque su nombre siempre hace eco en mi cabeza y todo eso, termine de peinarle y cuando la mire escribía en su libreta.

-Bien día enero de 03:

Baruch cohen se ha enamorado creo que es de uno de sus amigos como lo sé porque cuando le pregunte que aria mañana me conto unos planes y cuando llego a la parte donde podría llevar un invitado se emocionó cuando hablo de Spencer….

-Q-que te pasa no puedes hablar ni mucho menos enviar esa hoja-dije con mis mejillas algo rojas-

-Porque se supone que debo de llevar un iniciativo de lo llevas hecho y al parecer te gusta esa persona no?-miro curiosa-

-Yo…Bueno…Este….-me sonroje de más no podía creerlo ella se había dado cuenta-

Estaba a punto de decirle pero me dio hambre así que mejor decidí irme a comer ya que eran ya las 2:00 y solo había desayunado en casa de Spencer era realmente especial para mi más que nada.

-Qué te parece mejor si vamos a por algo de comer-mire señalado la puerta-

-No puedo comer nada porque no me da hambre pero puedo acompañarte-camino-Y que estamos esperando-

-Vale-dije caminando a la puerta-

Decidí usas las escaleras esta vez, sin más llegamos al restaurant donde todas las personas me miraban raro, nadie podía ver a kero solo yo pero por alguna razón ellos se me quedaban viendo.

Me senté en una mesa y tome la cartilla ya después de mucho esperar me sirvieron mi comida, pedí un emparedado de mantequilla de maní y después un helado.

-Disculpa joven tus padres saben que estas comiendo esto-

-….-mire levantando la vista-Tengo 16 años y me llamo Billy joe cobra osea que mis padres saben-

-Oh perdone usted joven-se retiró-

-Billy creo que deberías dejar ahora si de comportarte como una diva esa persona se veía molesta o algo así-miro-Me das de tu helado-

-Claro-le di la cuchara-

Es raro que las personas vean que una cuchara este volando y más si está enfrente de mí no es así, disimule mientras ella comía la nieve con que así se sentía Spencer o tenía que actuar cuando yo era un fantasma.

-Kero creo que es mejor que nos vayamos la gente nos están mirando raro sabes-mire alrededor disimuladamente-Esto se está poniendo realmente incomodo-

Salimos del lugar, sentía como la vista de todos se nos quedaba mientras que ella ni lo notaba salimos ahora si usamos el ascensor.

-Y cuánto tiempo decidirás quedarte-

-Hasta que termine el tiempo de estadía como humano-sonrío-

Coloque los auriculares y comencé a cantar.

I'm telling you  
I softly whisper  
Tonight tonight  
You are my angel

Aishiteru yo  
Futari wa hitotsu ni  
Tonight tonight  
I just say…

Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile  
Wherever you are, I'm always by your side  
Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi  
I promise you "forever" right now

I don't need a reason  
I just want you baby  
Alright alright  
Day after day

Kono saki nagai koto zutto  
Douka konna boku to zutto  
Shinu made stay with me  
We carry on…

Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile  
Wherever you are, I'm always by your side  
Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi  
I promise you "forever" right now

Wherever you are, I'll never make you cry  
Wherever you are, I'll never say goodbye  
Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi  
I promise you "forever" right now

Bokura ga deatta hi wa futari ni totte ichiban me no kinen no subeki hi da ne  
Soshite kyou to iu hi wa futari ni totte niban me no kinen no subeki hi da ne

Kokoro kara aiseru hito  
Kokoro kara itoshii hito  
Kono boku no ai no mannaka ni wa itsumo kimi ga iru kara

Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile  
Wherever you are, I'm always by your side  
Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi  
I promise you "forever" right now

-Que sucede te gusta la canción-sonreí-

-Yes i love it-sonrío mientras sus mejillas se ponían de un color rosa-

Porque diablos a veces es muy linda y otras veces me desespera, espera un minuto NO LE HE HABLADO A SPENCER SOBRE LO DEL COMERCIAL.

-Que are que are-dije moviendo el celular como loco.

-Sucede algo-

-No le he hablado a Spencer para que vaya conmigo a hacer un comercial-mire mientras marcaba el celular-Y que le diré-

Cuando dije eso ultimo kero se apodero de mi cuerpo y comenzó a hablar.

-Hola Spencer quiero que tú y yo salgamos a una grabación de películas de terror, solos tú y yo-

-A-ah vale a qué horas-sonaba nervioso-

-Pasare por ti a las 8:00 o menos así que ponte más guapo de lo normal de acuerdo baby-

-….B-baby-

-Nos vemos-colgué-

Cuando recobre la conciencia lo único que supe fue que sostenía el celular contra mi oreja, kero solo sonreía mientras que mi mirada se hacía curiosa.

-Me puedes decir qué diablos acaba de pasar porque no recuerdo nada de nada-mire-Tienes algo que ver con eso-

-Digamos que pude hablar con Spencer de una forma algo curioso tuve que usar tus palabras y parase que cause un efecto en el-sonríe y atraviesa la pared-

Que le habrá dicho que cosas le habrá contado a Spencer sobre mí, si es algo malo le are la vida imposible.

**_Hola criaturitas perdonen el retraso mis padres me quitaron la computadora y la limpiaron de todos los virus._**

**_Mama-Hija tu compu ahora es señora-_**

**_Yo-O-O Le metieron el circuito-_**

**_Mama-Si jajaja-_**

**_Yo-o-O pero mi compu es hombre-_**

**_Así que niños mi computadora es uke okay no eso es ya algo raro._**

**_Perdonen de nuevo el retraso todos los fics imágenes etc. Que tenía mi pobre computadora se han borrado y trate de hacer esto muy largo, así que ya saben si me tardo demasiado._**

**_Si les gusto dejen reviews y hasta la próxima….._**

**_-Y vean como quedara el comercial XD-_**

**_-La canción Crazy kids de Kesa y wherever you are de one rock-_**

**_-Billy en este momento podría hacer que algo malo te pase y termines siendo fantasma-_**

**_No pues ya me calmo-_**

**_Hasta la próxima chicos, se despide nae :D_**


End file.
